Reborn into Revenge
by flowing-words1998
Summary: All her life all Bella wanted was to be loved, to escape from her abusive dad. She runs away only to fall into the world of the supernatural.Dieing is never easy but being reborn is harder especially while falling in love
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry im new to this and tottally forgot the disclaimer but its here now. I will continue this story if I get 5 positive reviews so get to reveiw.  
DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to S.M not me.I own nothing : (

Chapter 1 She always knew he never loved her. Even as a child, as her classmates' parents dropped them off, peppering their innocent faces with tender kisses. Her heart always clenched with longing as she watched on, only wanting to know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those loving gestures. It began after her mother's funeral, when she was five.  
He came home furious looking for an outlet for his anger, grabbing the nearest thing to him. He felt light after each beating, like a weight was lifted momentarily before coming back. It was like an addiction, he needed the ecstasy it brought to his heart, which was void of emotion. Replaced with the numbness of the alcohol. She didn't understand, but was too weak to rebel against his blows. Growing up this way gave her the ability to hide her emotions well, but also presented her with the downfall of being the friendless mute freak. She never cared for any playmates, not wanting to subject anyone to the torture she lived through everyday. She knew it would one day kill her, and she dreaded that day. She was soon 17, and her life was spinning out of control. She needed an escape and she was planning on leaving soon. There had to be a better life than this, anything would be better than this. This was her mind set as she climbed through the window and ran towards the forest under the full moon.  
As her breath quickens and her feet thunder across the earth's floor, her steps never waver, and her thoughts are blank. She doesn't feel the pain as the vines whip across her bruises and reopening her cuts from the last beating, allowing the blood to seep out slowly. The ground is damp and stained with the essence of the innocent who have walked this trail before. She looks ahead not breaking her line of sight, and sees a break in the cover of endless trees. This new discovery brings her mind back to the brink of reality and with it comes the pain. The pain returns like a brick wall, slamming hard into her, making her falter in her steps and remember the piercing memories.  
A slim fallen tree struck down in a storm blocks her way, catching her foot as she hurls herself across it. She tumbles down, falling swiftly into a break in the trees, thrusting herself into a bath of sunlight. She laid sprawled face down across soft grass, feeling the coolness of dew drops clinging to its long blades. She hears the gush of water and finds the strength to lift her head the little bit she needs to see where the noise originates from. The place she had landed was a clearing filled with wildflowers and graced by the beauty of a small waterfall. The grass was a luscious green and sparkled in the sunlight. As she looked around her surroundings, she felt safe and secure, something she hasn't felt before. She relished in the foreign comfort. And didn't have to look constantly over her shoulder or fret for when her father was to deal the next blow. She stood up slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements, lest the pain from her latest injuries come back. Shuffling towards the lake into which the waterfall pour, she kneels at the edge. Tiny butterflies swarm down from the treetops creating a beautiful sight. She turned back to the pond and looked at her reflection in the crystal clear water. The girl staring back at her was one she did not recognize; with her only dress, now tattered, hanging limply off her thin frail shoulders showing the malnourishment of her body. Her cheeks hollowed out and dark circles surrounding her chocolate brown eyes which lack the sparkle they used to have. Her dull dark mahogany hair laid limp down to her tiny waist. She looked up, not wanting to see it anymore. It made her depressed to see what she had withered away too. As she looks around she spots a bush with berries that were the color of rubies. Overcome with hunger, she raced towards the bush and picked handfuls at a time. Eating until she was satisfied. The butterflies were coming back, faster and more menacing. They swarmed her, nipping her and pecking at her reopened wounds. She began to run blindly, every step getting heavier as she as she moved. She started to feel dizzy, the world spinning around her. She tripped over a rock and fell back into the lake. The water struck her like icy knives, numbing her with pain. It was like being sucked down a black hole, water pushing towards her at every angle, making her lose her sense of direction. Her lungs burned with lack of oxygen, and she was paralyzed to the core. When she stopped her thrashing, she saw the surface drifting away while she floated down. As she realized that this was her demise, she saw the sky one last time, then her eyes shut, embracing her death. But a pale cold hand grabbed her arms, and warm golden eyes blocked her view, searing themselves in her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter. Tell me what you think please! This is my first story so cut me some slack though. I would probably sound like an idiot without dreamingfishy and all her edits! Huge thanks to her. And a big thanks to my few reviewers! Come on people REVIEW! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted. Alrighty lets get to it XD**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight SM does : ( The only thing I have is my temps!**

Chapter 2

_ "psalms 91:11 - For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways."_

Bella could only describe it as pain.

Blinding searing pain.

Everything was on fire, burning heat coursing through her veins. She thought death wasn't supposed to be this way. She wanted to scream but before she could, cold ice started up her fingertips, fighting against the fire consuming it until it reached her unbeating heart. Reviving its speed to a beat as fast as that of a hummingbird's wings. Bella began to hear hushed voices in volume so low she thought she shouldn't have been able to hear them. She took a breath; it felt wrong and unneeded. With that breath she could taste distinct smells,things she never knew had a taste. Sunshine, wood, even the cotton of her dress. The scent that struck as the most confronting was a wonderful mix of vanilla and cinnamon. She immediately attached herself to that scent as she felt a strong pull to it. Opening her eyes, it was like all her senses were enhanced. She had been moved from the meadow and into a large empty white could see everything to a point; it was like she could look at everything from under a microscope. She could especially see the golden eyes which stared down at her. The metals were tinged with an emerald green around the pupil, filled with concern. Looking at the face which held the captivating eyes, Bella was breathless. He had a strong sculpted jaw line, and perfectly plump lips that were drawn up into a smile, showing the set of straight, pearl white teeth.

"Hello, my name is Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you. Even if its not in the most pleasant circumstances...Are you alright?" His voice was like velvet with a hint of a british accent when he spoke. He held his hand outstretched towards Belle, and she took his hand shaking it firmly. A shock ran through their hands making them drop them immediately.  
"I'm fine a bit confused. My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella"

Just then the door flew open making both Edward and Bella jump.

"You're awake!" A squeal from the doorway.

Edward shook his head "This is Brie. She is a bit cheeky and awfully hyper."

A laugh rang around the room "Hey! I'm better than Alice. Hi my name is !"

Bella looked at her closely. The girl standing in front of her had dirty blonde hair, a little poofy and on the frizzy side, but tame. It ran down to her shoulder blades with a few waves and gathered slightly at the tips. Her golden eyes glinted with an inside cheer, and her face was full with cheeky grin. Her face was oval with a pointed chin and had long dark eyelashes framing her girl seemed youthful, maybe around her late teens, and seemed a slight bit taller than the was also curvy more so in the hips. It didn't seem to bother her too much though.

"You may not be Alice, but you're still bloody annoying." Edward joked and turned to Brie. Trying to ruffle her hair, but she ducked out of the way.

"That may be, but I'm still your favorite." She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him in a childish felt herself smile at this small display of sibling affection. Brie then turned to Bella.

"You probably have a lot of questions, so lets take you downstairs to meet the rest of the family and we can answer all your questions then." She took Bella's hand and pulled her to the door with a slight bounce in her step. Bella looked back to Edward to see him shaking his head while chuckling under his breath. She looked around the house as they went through it. Bella barely noticed how her steps were more graceful and didn't bring pain to her with every step. She was still unused to her enhanced senses as well, snapping her head around to look for a sound and staring intently at particles she saw in the air. Edward caught her looking her unease.

"Don't worry, you get used to after a few days."

She nodded, feeling slightly better. They rounded the corner into what looked like a family room. It had a tan, leather sectional in the middle of the room in front of a huge flat screen TV, equipped with every game system known to man and a state of the art DVD and sound system. On either side of the TV was floor to ceiling shelves filled with video games and movies. The other walls were decorated with antique spiritual paintings depicting angels. But the most shocking of all were the seven most gorgeous people sitting on the sectional. They all had pale skin and golden eyes.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, our coven leader or father as we all call him." As she said his name, a man stood up. He was handsome, with chiseled features but a type of wisdom shone in his face. One only collected by years of experience even though he only looked in his mid had short, bright blond hair, and a lanky body that stood tall. He smiled brightly extending his hand towards Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope you come to think of us as your family." He too had a slight British accent.

Brie moved on to the petite woman standing by his side. She had long wavy carmel hair that framed her heart shaped face. She had gentle motherly features and long curly eyelashes. She seemed shorter with a slender body.

"This is Esme, Carlisle's mate and our mother." Brie said.

Esme pulled Bella tightly in a hug and whispered in her ear. "Welcome to the family." With that Bella could just see why Esme was the mother. She just gave off a sense of security and love,things she had never felt in her life.

Next in line was a tiny girl with pixie like facial features. Her chin length hair was jet black and was spiked in all directions around her chin. She was very tiny, maybe 5 foot, with a flat body. But somehow that just enhanced her beauty. Her face held a huge ear to ear grin and her golden eyes sparkled with excitement. She was bouncing on her toes almost bursting at the seams.

"This is Alice. Told you she's worse than me." Brie said laughing. Alice scowled at her playfully before turning quickly towards bella in a flash she had her arms around her. Bella stood still not knowing what to make of this.

"We are going to be the closest sisters ever!" She squealed out. A tall lanky man stepped up pulling her away. He had straight, dirty blond hair which laid across his forehead just above his eyebrows. His expressions were serious but his mouth held a hint of a smile. His whole presence gave off a sense of calmness.

"Alice darling, let the girl breathe" He had a distinct southern accent. "My name's Jasper, pleasure to meet you ma'am." He turned to Bella with his hand extended to her. She grasped it shaking it slightly before Brie dragged her down the line.

There was a beautiful golden haired woman standing in front of her. She had a scowl on her angelic like face, with her perfect plump oval lips pursed in disgust. Standing quite average at 5 foot 7 and with a killer curvy body that all models would die for, she was intimating to Bella. Standing next to the model like woman was a mountain of a man. He was huge and not just tall, he had width as well. He was made purely of muscle. But looking up at his face lined with short curly hair, he had a child like grin that could rival even Alice's.

"This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett." Brie gestured to the Goldilocks and her big Bear. Rosalie turned her nose up not even bothering to greet Bella as Emmett gathered her up in a huge hug until Edward stepped was thankful for the rescue but felt a softness towards Emmett like a sister would towards a brother.

"Emmett you fool you're crushing her."

Brie giggled and tugged Bella's hand until they came to another man. He was crazy tall and had a country-boy look to him. He had soft masculine features and white dazzling teeth that showed when he smiled. He was muscular, but in a way that made it look natural not buffed. He had dark brown hair, cut short and a thoughtful look in his eyes. Brie looked at Bella and smiled. "This is my mate Zachariah. Isn't he the cutest?"

Bella felt very insecure around all these beautiful people but before she could think on it any more, Carlisle stood up. "Bella, to start off I would like to say welcome, and I hope you decide to stay with us."

Bella looked at him funny. "You are all very nice, but why would I stay with you? I'm supposed to be dead."

He stepped forward and thats when she saw them spread out in their glory.

**Well thats the end of this chapter and with a little cliffy! Hopefully I will get the next one up by next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yayyyy! we are on to chapter three. i'm also adding song lyrics at the for the big reveal! Things are going to start picking up after this chapter with the main plot. You'll get it after this chapter. ok dreadfully sorry for taking so long school started !(note the heavy sarcasm haha.): ) I will try to update more often but no promises. Ok on with it!**  
**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to S.M. Not me : (**  
_Matthew 24:31 - And he shall send his angels with a great sound of a trumpet, and they shall gather together his elect from the four winds, from one end of heaven to the other._

Chapter 3

Wings, humongous wings, all at least 7 feet in width had suddenly came into my of the people in front of me had them, but each were different in his or her own way. Rosalies were thin and sleek, so white they shimmered. Emmetts were thick, and screamed strength, his tips were short and silver while the rest of the wing was a grey color fading into a white before becoming completely white at the spine. Alices were small with long tips that brushed against the ground and were completely black with luster, Jaspers shimmered and were a soft cream color getting darker at the tips with darker feathers scattered amongst the inner ones. on the right wing you could spot a big chunk missing from the tips with what seemed to be a singe mark outlining eyes lingered on them for a second longer before moving on to Carlisle. His were a light yellow and slightly bigger than the rest with large inner bronze feathers but shorter wings were smaller than Rosalie's and had short golden tips that faded to gold as they reached the middle .  
Brie stepped forward slightly making me snap my eyes to have to get used to heightened senses. Her wings were a blonde color that faded to carmel towards the spine, with short tips as was hovering next to her. I noticed his were a light brown color with darker feathers mixed in at every other one. He had long tips but at his spine the wings were more narrow than the rest.

Feeling a hand gently touch my shoulder I quickly spun around slipping into a crouch, hearing a gush of air accompanied with a snap sound. Edward stood in front of me with his hands raised in front of his body. Like he was approaching a small first thing I noticed was his wings were a brown color slowly fading into a chocolate brown towards his back. he had very long tips and his wings were slightly messier than the to him I slowly stood up not knowing what had possessed me to react like that.

As I become fully erect I feel a feather brush across my face, startling me. Curious I look over my shoulder and see deep purple almost black shimmering feathers.I snap my head forward intending on asking what that was when Brie appeared in front of me with a floor length girl staring back couldn't be me, she was beautiful with long soft mahogany hair framing her face with curls and big brown doe like eyes right above her small nose and plump ruby red lips. Her skin was clear of any impurities and pale like the others. She had on a royal blue sundress that showed off all her curves and white 2 in strappy heels . But the most shocking part was the wings, bigger than Carlisle's,covered in the dark purple feathers i had seen dominated the space behind her. The wings feathers were soft to the touch when I reached back and felt them, but looked powerful,like they could take a a nutshell they looked powerful. I didnt get it I looked like the rest but my eyes were not the beautiful gold that the rest had. I turned to Carlisle when Brie lowered the mirror.

"My eyes?" I asked. he snapped his head up.

" Yes, um well, good question we are not quite sure of that ourselves, but believe me you are in perfect condition."I nodded my head. well that was reassuring, everything is working properly even the gigantic wings on my back that weren't there before. Great just peachy.

Now that I could see the wings I could feel them on my back. I tried to move them, rolling my shoulder blades. I giggled when they moved, it might be weird but it was fun.I kept moving them fascinated with this new I felt a soft thud on my wings. Out of the corner of my eye I saw edward fall back onto his bottom.  
" ompf, Bella please watch your wings they are very strong and it hurts when you are hit by them. Why don't you try and recoil them?"Edward spoke still a little out of I was even more confused what did he mean recoil them, i thought they just stuck out stepped towards me.

" What he means is try folding them into your me first then try it yourself." I watched him closely as he miraculously folded the giant wings into his back, making them flush to his body, in between his shoulder he was done, it was if they were never there in the first looked at me with an encouraging smile and beckoned me to try to do the same. I focused solely on my wings forgetting everyone else in the room. I memorized the way they felt when they move and imagined a string pulling them into my back, folding them as they came in. After a few minutes it felt as if they clicked into place, smiling widely I turned towards the others. They had already folded theirs in and were watching me closely.

I started giggling. "I did it! This is so weird!" I clapped my hands together feeling excited as I suddenly thought of something " Can I fly?"

Edward chuckled while he nodded his head. " Quite fast too. You'll pass up every bird and jet."

I grabbed his hand feeling a spark that stopped my heart as I up I saw that he had felt it too. Recovering quickly I started to drag him along. "Well what are we waiting for come teach me!" He tugged back on my hand turning me around, making me go flush against him as he did. I looked up at him wondering why he did that when I got caught in his eyes.I held his in mine marveling in their beauty, trying to figure out why I felt this way.

" Oh snap out of it, we haven't got the time. If we fool around any longer we will die. I don't know about you but I value my life more than some silly little staring contest. We should've just let her die." The malice in her tone shocked me , making me spin around to pinpoint the voice's host and effectively breaking the spell between me and Edward. Rosalie was the speaker and had a look of pure hatred on her face.

I was taken aback what did she mean die? Were we in danger? Did I make it worse?

" What's going on? What does she mean die? Aren't we already dead?" My voice cracked at the end as I neared came over to me standing right in front and grabbed my face gently.

"Calm down, it's ok." She cooed. I hadn't noticed till then that I had been freaking out. It felt as if I couldn't breathe even though I didn't need to and my vision was getting hazy. She continued to speak softly to me and even though we were close in age, I felt myself getting oddly calmer with her motherly gestures.

"All better?" She asked me, concern present on her glanced quickly at Jasper, nodding once.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm come over me making my heart rate decline to normal or what has been normal since I woke up. I nodded now that I felt better.

"Ok now that you're feeling calmer lets go over here and sit down while I explain this whole mess."

Carlisle grabbed my arm gently, leading me over to the sectional in between Brie and Edward. After I was seated he stood back in the middle of the room and begin talking.

**A/N Cliffy da da daaaaa haha I will try to update more often but no promises as I explained at the top. Next Chapter the big explanation ooooo haha PLEASE review it will make me work harder to get it up faster.**  
_I get weak in a glance_

_ Isn't this what's called romance?_

_Oh, I'll be found _

_When I am lost in your eyes_

_ "Lost in Your Eyes" Debbie Gibson_


End file.
